bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan Windstrummer
Ivan is the upbeat air gnome bard of the party in Welcome to the Show. He hails from Cummelus, a hidden city upon a floating island. At a young age, he was tossed from his home by a hurricane and had no means of returning. Since then, he has become a wandering bard who uses his music to lift the spirits of others. Appearance As a gnome, Ivan is very small in stature, standing only at about three and a half feet tall. He has long, silver hair that he keeps pulled back in a ponytail, sky blue eyes, and a somewhat pale complexion. He wears a yellow-orange shirt, an orange vest, blue-green pants, brown leather boots, and a blue sash over his belt. He also wears a mahogany overcoat and a matching hat. He is frequently described as being incredibly adorable due to his childlike appearance and innate innocence. As of season 4, he starts wearing a long hooded cloak and ditches his vest. After the party's encounter with Ravvas, he also now has a scar across his left eye. Personality Ivan is a very bright, cheerful soul. He can be described as sunshine personified for his warm demeanor and upbeat, positive attitude. He is rarely seen without a smile on his face, and he always tries to treat everyone as a friend. He is very passionate about music, seeing it as a means to make people feel happier, and always manages to find time to spare to play his tunes. Ivan is shown to be an extremely determined individual, never faltering in his belief that problems can be handled through non-violent means. He remains the only member of the party who has never raised his hand in violence. Ivan is very kind, compassionate, sincere, sweet, considerate, and always seems to know the right thing to say to handle nearly any situation. Ivan believes strongly in second, third and fourth chances for those who have done wrong, and is always willing to help others do better. Of the entire party, Ivan is easily the most forgiving. Ivan is also quite the romantic. Once he and Amber begin dating, his way with words comes into play and he becomes quite the charmer. He will easily give Amber sincere compliments, gives her sweet kisses goodnight, and is shown to be very supportive of her, even when he disagrees with her actions. He also enjoys seeing others in love as he cried during the wedding at the Dragon Lands despite not knowing the couple and is extremely excited when Jalerom and Faerthurin become engaged. Later seasons do begin to imply that his cheerful, upbeat nature is slowly being worn down by all the traumatizing experiences he's gone through. This is confirmed in season 4 when he all but stops smiling and becomes bitter and near-constantly angry. He displays far more aggression than he has prior, to the point of calling for someone's death after being killed himself and then brought back to life. Early Life Abilities Ivan is a highly skilled bard. Through use of his lute, he is able to uplift the spirits of anyone he chooses, inspire courage, and even increase their strength. He has a sacred song called Song of the Sun, which can calm negative emotions and bring people to a clearer state of mind. He also has some magical ability, which he has used in limited capacity. His best known spell is Shadow Walk, which allows him to use shadows to move freely across long distances or traverse the plane of shadows as he wishes. In combat, he takes on a support role, using his songs and his magic to help his friends without actually causing anyone harm. Ivan is a VERY capable diplomat, able to diffuse nearly any situation with just his words. He is calm, reasonable, and presents his arguments well enough that he often leaves any opposing sides speechless. His skill is such that he is capable of talking down angry dragons, some devils, and even the most manipulative of mortals. Relationships Faerthurin Faerthurin is known to tease him for his relationship with Amber. In season 4, she and Ivan are shown to be closer than previously following her comforting him about everything that was stressing him out, especially Amber's deal with Asmodeus. He takes her advice to not try to be strong every minute to heart and allows himself to express his emotions more freely. Kross Dalgo Kross and Ivan become good friends easily, later bonding over music as Kross reveals his skill in ocarina playing. The pair share a love of puns, and have been seen more than once taking turns throwing bad puns at the party, much to everyone else's exasperation. He's the only one who hadn't rejected Kross accepting help from Simula. Rose Emeraldsong The two of them interact much although Rose does see him as a part of the pack. Trivia * Ivan has one of the saddest backstories of the party, having been separated from his people and now unable to find them again. Despite that, he is the cheeriest member of the team. * Of the entire party, Ivan arguably has the best relationship with his deity. * Ivan has taken a religious vow to never raise his hand in violence. * His player had chosen a crossbow at the start of the campaign. In his own words, "It's still sitting in his bag to this day, gathering dust." * Ivan's diplomacy rolls are consistently the highest rolls of the game due to the ridiculous modifier. * Ivan's personality is basically identical to his player. (Yes he really is that nice in real life.) Category:Welcome_To_The_Show_Character